


i'mma fool for wantin'

by heterocosmica



Series: 15 minute fics [24]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coping, F/M, Fifteen Minute Fic, Gen, Grief/Mourning, the death is kate yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterocosmica/pseuds/heterocosmica
Summary: Gibbs watches Katie die.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs & Caitlin Todd, Jethro Gibbs/Caitlin Todd
Series: 15 minute fics [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1242938
Kudos: 14





	i'mma fool for wantin'

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 15 minute fics prompt photo friday #25 on pillowfort.

The bullet hits and she drops down, jerking backwards, slamming into the hard concrete with all her weight.

It's over in an instant. One second Katie is standing there, alive and vibrant, and the next she's on the ground, blood pooling under her head, matting her hair and staining his hands as he tries to do... something, anything, anything at all, just to fix this, to bring her back.

Kate doesn't come back.

No matter how much he wants or tries or dreams, she's just dead. His hands will never be clean, he thinks. Maybe he wasn't the one who pulled the trigger but it was his fault- his fault- his- like it always is.

Kate stays dead.

Just like Shannon. Like Kelly. Like just another name on the list that keeps getting longer and longer.

He stares at his face, afterwards. The one in her sketchbook. For hours upon hours, late at night when even working on the boat can't distract him well enough.

But Kate is still gone.

And his hands have never been clean.

And he misses her so hard he aches for years afterwards.


End file.
